bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Florem
Florem, the Land of Radiant Flowers , is the capital of the Florem Region in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer. Located at the center of the lake intersecting the five rivers, the city is under the rulership of the Matriarch. Florem has a strict rule that all residents must be female. Males may visit the city on a temporary basis, but may not live there permanently. The women of Florem were once known for their purity, modesty, and strong devotion to Crystalism. D's Journal ;Florem, the Land of Radiant Flowers The ancient traditions of this land dictate that men may not permanently reside within its borders, and it is said that the "radiant flowers" mentioned in its name also refers to its women. Its capital city is built atop the bountiful water of the Flor River. ;Pleasure Quarter: The bright, colorful area is an unexpected sight, as Florem is though to be an impoverished yet honorable land blessed more by nature's bounty than material wealth. It is far different from what Agnès remembers when she visited as a child. ;River-top City: The lower area where the commoners once lived has been transformed into a shopping district, and the monuments venerating nature and the crystal have been torn down to make way for a flashy stage and colorful, opulent buildings. It seems the city has undergone a major multi-year transformation into the pleasure district it is today. ;The Decline of Crystalism: Though Florem was once said to be the land most firmly rooted in Crystalism in all of Luxendarc, there are few indications left. The water vestal has gone into hiding and the Crystalist faithful cower in fear. Even the Matriarch who governs this land has been driven to the fringes of the city and can do nothing but watch the worsening changes. Story Bravely Default Florem was once a town strongly dedicated towards Crystalism. Under the rule of the Matriarch, the women of Florem devoted themselves to nature and to Crystalist values. Each year, the city in conjunction with Crystal Orthodoxy officials would hold a Sacred Flower Festival, which chose one maiden to lead the city in worship every year. This devout worship made it a target of the Duchy of Eternia, which sought to spread Anticrystalism. The Bloodrose Legion, a division of the Eternian forces, was tasked with the goal of converting Florem. Under the leadership of Fiore DeRosa, the Bloodrose Legion infiltrated the region. By killing the creatures Florem worshiped, the Legion was able to extract chemicals with which they used in making cheap products to sell to the Florem citizens. The main products, a hairdye called Petalhue and a decorative object called a spirit hairpin, had both addictive and toxic qualities as a result of their production. The products became extremely popular in Florem, while the citizens remained unaware of the danger. In addition, DeRosa would bribe the officials who ran the sacred flower festival. Taking it over, DeRosa would convert it into a shallow beauty contest after incorporating public voting as a method of choosing the Flower Maiden. The other Bloodrose Legion members would attack faithful Crystalists, eventually forcing the water vestal, Olivia Oblige into hiding. Overtime, these events would combine to corrupt the city. The citizens would become focused solely on personal appearance and status, while the Crystalist symbols of the city would become shopping and pleasure districts. After some time, the wind vestal Agnès Oblige, came to the city looking to join with Olivia in restoring the Water Crystal, which had fallen into darkness and was rotting the seas. Learning of Olivia's self-imposed exile, Agnès decided to enter the Sacred Flower Festival. Since the festival was widely attended, it was assumed that Olivia would learn of Agnès's arrival and seek her out. While preparing for the festival, the wind vestal and her companions learned the plot of the Bloodrose Legion, and defeated each of the main officers in turn. They let the Florem's shopkeepers know of the deadly nature of the Legion's products, who began to spread the word to the citizens. Agnès entered the festival and gave a speech in the hope that Olivia would hear and contact her, but she lost in the end. She had no intention of winning however, and was satisfied upon receiving a letter from Olivia. The two met for a brief moment before Olivia was murdered by Victoria F. Stein, who had secretly followed the party, forcing Agnès to awaken the Water Crystal on her own. After her success, Agnès spoke with the matriarch, who stated that it would take time for Florem to return to its modest ways. In parallel worlds, Florem is in the same corrupted state as the original. However, by this time the Sacred Flower Festival has already been held. The wind vestal and her companions managed to defeat the Bloodrose Legion each time, ending their influence on the city. Bravely Second: End Layer Locations The city of located in at the very center of Florem Region. It is in the middle of the estuary, literally above the 'lake' intersecting the five rivers. The city is full of flowers and neon lights, and there is a huge stage in the center and can be easily spotted even from afar. The city's garden is at the far west, and it is surrounded by lush forests. City Entrance Plaza Matriarch's Hall Treasure Bravely Default * Bomb Fragment * Ether * Lilith's Kiss * Star Pendant * Tengu Yawn Bravely Second: End Layer * Remedy * Catnip * Vanille * Phoenix Down * Catch Me Conch * Balsam Shops Bravely Default Adventurer Trader |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Bravely Second: End Layer |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Musical themes The music that plays in Florem is "The Land of Radiant Flowers" . Etymology In Latin, "Florem" is the accusative singular form of 'flos'. Generally, it means 'blossom, 'bloom' or "the best part" or "prime state of something". Gallery BDPB Florem.png|Florem in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. Scr Florem BS.png|Florem in Bravely Second. Scr FloremMap BS.png|A map of Florem from Bravely Second. Florem_Plaza_BD.jpg| Florem_City_BD.jpg| Florem_City_Map_BD.jpg| Florem_Plaza_Map_BD.jpg| Category:Towns Category:Locations in Bravely Default Category:Stubs Category:Locations in Bravely Second: End Layer